


So What? We Were Spies

by inspiredissue



Category: Spies Are Forever
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actually idk if it’s fluff, not angst tho, not really - Freeform, oh my god it’s like 1050 words why is this what I do with my time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredissue/pseuds/inspiredissue
Summary: technically noncon but it’s just kisses and they both wanted it but verbal consent was not used.Owen makes the first move and panics.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Curt Mega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	So What? We Were Spies

**Author's Note:**

> info I didn’t put in cause i didn’t know how: it’s the 60’s. their roommates. um, no more war.   
> there’s more of this a/n stuff at the bottom, you don’t have to read it.

“Wait!” Owen lurched forward and grabbed Curt’s wrist before he could think the action through. Curt halted, staring at the place their skin touched. He’d be lying if he said the contact wasn’t driving the butterflies in his stomach crazy, but he truly did not know why. 

Owen’s eyes fell from Curt’s face to their hands. He knew, rationally, that he should let go, but something held him back. 

“What?” Curt asked, surprised at the steadiness of his voice. Eyes still trained on their wrists, Owen opened his mouth to reply but no words were prepared. If it was even there in the first place, all conversation had vanished. It wasn’t like him to run out of words. But there he was, holding the wrist of the famous Curt Mega, speechless. 

“Owen?” Fingers snapped in front of his dazed eyes, making him blink and recoil slightly. “Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat and straightened, still hanging on. His chest rose and fell with a deep breath. Only one thought occupied his mind and since he was desperate and Curt was already late, there wasn’t much of an option. 

Owen found Curt’s eyes, darting between them. They were gorgeous, Owen would admit. To Curt only, of course. Anyone else would get him arrested. Hell, how did he know Curt wouldn’t get him arrested? This move could cost Owen his job, his life. Locked up for something he couldn’t control. What was he doing?   
And at that moment, one thought rose above the anxiety:

It’s worth it. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Owen Carvour was on his feet and kissing Curt Mega. It didn’t last long and it definitely was not good, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. All that existed was Curt and Owen, in the living room of Curt’s beat up apartment. Not the early August heat pouring in through the windows, not the baby crying in the next unit, not even the siren that seemed to be screaming right outside the building. No. It was just Curt and Owen. 

And it was somehow everything Owen wanted.

When they broke apart, Curt stared up at Owen, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. What the hell just happened? And why… why did he like it? 

Owen took exactly 3 heavy breaths before the realization sets in. When it hit, it forced him a few steps back, knocking him into the wall. What had he just done? Kissing his best friend? God, did he want to ruin everything? What was he thinking?

“I’m so sorry.” He choked out. “God, what did I just do?” Absently, he ran a hand through his hair. A nervous habit he wasn’t even aware of. 

Cursing loudly, his hands tensed, as if he was going to hit something. “What did I do?!” He repeated, louder that time. 

Owen began to pace, only a few steps in each direction. “I shouldn’t have done that.” He muttered, not even talking to Curt anymore. Despite the reason he was panicking, he’d somewhat forgotten Curt was even there. “I should’ve asked or just not even done it at all.” His pacing continued and so did his muttering, full of regret.

Still shocked, Curt stayed put in the same exact spot as he processed. Owen had just kissed him. Owen Carvour, his partner throughout the war and best friend of, what, 5 years? 6? He’d honestly lost count. How was he supposed to react to that? How was anyone supposed to react to an unprovoked, unprompted and unlawful kiss? Oh God, the unlawful aspect. He hadn’t even thought of that. 

“I’m so sorry, Curt.” Owen sighed, still pacing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing. “I really should have asked, I know. Asked if it was okay. I shouldn’t have even done it, actually. It was a risky move and I didn’t even think it—.”

“No.” It’s barely a whisper and so quiet Curt was scared he would have to repeat himself, but Owen stops in the middle of a step. “...What?” He sounded hopeful, maybe even pathetic, but, at the moment, Owen couldn’t care less about his tone. 

“No.” Curt repeated, louder. “Stop…” he faltered and cleared his throat. “Stop saying you should’ve asked.” 

Owen stayed silent. Despite already regretting his actions, Curt continued. “Stop saying you shouldn’t have done that, or that you regret it. It just makes me feel like shit.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Curt.” Owen sighed, exasperated. “It was mine because you obviously didn’t like it. You stood there like a brick wall. I’m sorry, honestly. It was weird and wrong and something that shouldn’t have even been a thought in my brain.”

“Stop!” Curt implored. Both stood still and silent, shocked at the sudden outburst. “Please.” It’s a much calmer tone now. “I…” he takes a deep breath. “I liked it.”

“What?” Owen breathed. 

“I didn’t stutter, did I? I like it. The kiss.”

“But Curt, that was illegal.” Owen stepped forward a few, squinting in confusion. “That could could cost you your job, your apartment, your life—.”

“Have you forgotten what we did not even ten years ago?” Getting a few steps closer to Owen, Curt stuck his hands in his pockets. “We killed and stole and lied and cheated more times than I can count. We have broken some of the biggest laws and you’re drawing the line at a kiss?” He shakes his head. “What kind of logic is that.” 

“But laws weren’t relevant then.” Owen retorts. “They didn’t matter.”

“Would you rather I call the police and turn your ass in?” Curt sighs. “Would you rather I hated it?”

His head shakes quickly before answering. “No, no of course not. I just want you to understand what you’re getting yourself into. I mean, this is an actual crime, Curt. Seriously. People don’t take homosexuals lightly.”

“So what?” Curt smirked, taking another step closer. Their faces remained only a few inches apart, not great for either of the men’s heart rates. “We were spies.”

And with that, Curt Mega pulled Owen Carvour into their second illegal kiss of the hour. It took Owen mere seconds to grasp an understanding of what was happening and then he was kissing back. 6 whole years of crushing, finally set free. 

And no, it wasn’t the most romantic kiss. But to them, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so google told me the Cold War lasted like 45 years so either pretend it was a whole lot shorter than that or that they didn’t meet until close to the end or whatever I don’t care. 
> 
> the pacing? non existent. the tense? probably inconsistent. typos? probably everywhere because I don’t proofread. the quality? not great. do I care? yes, but not enough to fix it because it’s 1 in the freakin morning and I wanna watch The Magicians.


End file.
